


We keep this love in a photograph

by pinapplesperalt



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Hero 6 AU, F/F, HoneyGoGo, au where they meet in college, but thats what it turned out to be, implied honey gogo, this wasnt suppose to be a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinapplesperalt/pseuds/pinapplesperalt
Summary: A AU where Honey Lemon and Go Go meet in college because the dormed together. Most thing where taken from the movie/ show but not everything





	We keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first non B99 AU and sorry if it sucks but enjoy :)

Honey Lemon thought to herself, how nice it was to be away from the city. She enjoyed to be far enough where she was away from the city, but not to far where you had to drive a lot to find a store. She enjoyed the nice weather where it's not too cold and not to hot. It's nice and warm where you could wear shorts without getting cold and pants without getting too hot. It's nice here where her only room mate was her best friend Gogo. They enjoyed living here with no one to bother them,where they have some peace and quiet. They enjoyed being far away where people don’t come by often, but not to far away were if friends or family wanted to come it would not be a hassle. Some may see this as not ideal, but to Honey Lemon and Gogo it's perfect. Honey Lemon smiled and looked at her best friend (wink wink) as they admired the scenic view while she worked on her latest film idea for Netflix. 

See, it all started back in high school. Honey Lemon always like photography, filming and editing. Honey Lemon was really into Digital media She would try and film and take pictures of whatever she could find and anything she found beautiful. Honey Lemon’s family wasn’t poor but they also weren’t filthy rich, therefore Honey could never afford a real camera or a good editing program hence why she always used her phone to do everything. At first it was just a hobby, but as she carried on through high school it became a passion and something she wanted to do as a career. Now when she was in her senior year of high school she had made lots of short films with her friends. When the time came Honey Lemon applied for all the top film and production schools. She was mostly getting rejections letters(she kind of expected it since she had made her application video on her phone), Honey Lemon wasn't discouraged though she knew there was still other schools. Then one day, after getting millions of rejection letters, she got an acceptance letter from Loyola Marymount University(one of the best film and production schools).Honey Lemon was on cloud nine when she read the letter, little did she know that getting into LMU would be the beginning of the best years of her life.

Honey Lemon lived in San Francisco so obviously she had to get a dorm. Honey didn't have many friends in high school, she kind of knew why. She had a very happy, bubbly, optimistic personality and that was usually a lot for most people, so she was determined to make new friends in college. They first friend she made was her room mate, a girl names Gogo, (who would soon become her best friend and more) Gogo wasn’t trying to be a film major like Honey. Gogo wanted to major in mechanical engineering. Although Gogo wasn't a film major she enjoyed being in Honey Lemon’s films (although she would never admit it to her). On the contrary Honey Lemon loved filming and photographing Gogo. In her opinion Gogo was perfect, she was 5’4 which greatly complimented her 5’10 stature (6’ when she wore her heels which was basically everyday.) Gogo was also slightly thicker than most girls. Gogo had black hair with purple streaks which matched the all black she wore. The shorter girl also rode a motorcycle and was always chewing gum. Maybe it was Gogo’s willingness to be a part of Honey’s films or the way her personality was nicer when she talked to Honey Lemon, but something about her made them click instantly. 

They continued the rest of their college years together helping each other through everything, helping each other with self discovery. They were like two peas in a pod constantly together and very close(if you know what i mean). Each year they would dorm together and each year they would get get closer. Each year had the basic outline with them: Gogo would act and help Honey Lemon with her film project and Honey Lemon would help Gogo test anything she needed. Everything was amazing although their senior year (with occasional small fight but who doesn't have their fights.) One day when Gogo was helping Honey Lemon with one of her films she brought up the topic of what they were gonna do after college. When she asked Honey Lemon what she was going to do after college Honey Lemon responded with she didn't know exactly what but she did know that she wanted to move away from the city. She asked Gogo what she was gonna do and the shorter girl told her she would move out of her parents house and start her own company. The girls then continued their, shoot forgetting the topic. When the girls finished it was late and they were both hungry so the taller when suggested they go to In-N- Out to eat and the shorter one agreed and they went. While they were eating, Gogo realized that Honey Lemon was looking nervous. When she asked Honey Lemon said it was nothing Gogo decided not to push her to tell her anything. Then on their way home Honey blurted out that they should move in together, since they both wanted to get away from their families. Honey Lemon also pointed out the fact the it would also save them the hassle of finding a roommate. Gogo thought about it for a few seconds and said why not. Honey Lemon squealed with excitement and Gogo just smiled at the taller girls rambling but deep inside she had wanted this since they first met. Over the last 7 months of their school year they looked at many houses and found the perfect one. 

Looking back to those days make Honey Lemon smile as wide as the sky. Honey was so glad she got Gogo as a roommate that first year. Honey Lemon was thinking about her college years and was glad her and Gogo stayed as close as ever.(and became more if you know what I mean wink ) Her and Gogo were coming on 3 years of living together and they both couldn't be happier. They both were content with their lives and were doing what made them happy. They both couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this wasnt suppose to be a fic. I was suppose to be an essay about my perfect life for english and i cant write about myself so i did it with charcters then changed the names before i turned it in. I hope you enjoyed it kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 
> 
> my tumblr and twitter: pinapplesperalt


End file.
